


SaSi Whumptober 2020

by retrovirge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, SaSi, Sanderssides - Freeform, Whump, Whumptober, anxietysanders, creativitysanders, darkcreativitysanders, deceitsanders, janussanders, logansanders, logicsanders, moralitysanders, pattonsanders, remussanders, romansanders, virgilsanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrovirge/pseuds/retrovirge
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides Drabbles for Whumptober 2020. This will be very gorey, so please proceed with caution. Triggers will be listed at the beginning of every chapter.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Presumed Dead - Platonic Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is presumed dead and Patton doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers - Death, going missing, mention of a bar
> 
> Word Count - 306

Patton's head laid in his hands as he felt himself trembling, eyes squeezed shut as he curled his hands slowly into fists, a small sob escaping him as he sunk down against the wall, his mind trying to process the news.

_"I'm sorry sir. Our search has to come to an end. Your friend may have passed away, and that is what we are going to assume as a city. We are so sorry for your loss."_

_Not Virgil. Not his best friend._

_Not the man who was like a brother to him._

_He couldn't process it._

A year ago, his best frien- no, his brother went missing. Virgil. His Virgil. He had been with Patton at a bar and said he was gonna take a cab home. Patton offered to go with him but he said no, telling Patton to stay so he could keep talking to the gorgeous fella on the other side of the bar he was eyeing.

_Patton should have gone with him._

He went missing that night, and Patton had gotten so worried. He could barely sleep or eat, he was so afraid of the worse.

_And now, the worst had come._

His dark strange son (not actually son, Patton just acted like a dad toward him sometimes), his darkness yet his light at the same time, his everything.

_Just gone. Like that._

_And Patton, well..._

_He just didn't know what to do with himself anymore._

**• • •**

Meanwhile, Virgil stood there, staring up at the screen in front of him. The screen that showed...

_Patton, crying in his room._

Virgil's eyes glimmered with slim determination, his voice trembling as he spoke quietly to himself, not wanting to be heard.

_"I'm sorry, Patton. I'll come home soon, please forgive me."_


	2. “Pick Who Dies.” - Logince, Platonic Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a very hard choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers - Death, kidnapping, being tied up, sacrificing for other people
> 
> Word Count - 585

_“Alright, Logan…”_

The voice in front of him was sly and smooth. Almost like Janus’ voice. But he knew it wasn’t Janus, since he was looking right at him.

Logan was sitting in a chair, his hands tied behind his back. In front of him were Remus and Roman on one side, and Janus, Patton, and Virgil on another side, their hands tied behind their back as well.

_What was this psycho planning now?_

“You, my friend, have to make a /very/ important choice.” The white gloved hand brushed along his shoulder, causing Logan to slightly wince. “...O-kay-?”

“You see these two groups of people here? Yeah? Well~ you, my friend, get the fun of choosing which ones get to die!”

The words made Logan’s entire body tense.

_What?_

“Well, go on now… Take your pick. I’ll just have to kill them all if you choose not to pick~”

_Oh god. Oh fuck._

Logan’s heart raced as he looked toward Roman and Remus. Roman looked worried yet reassuring towards Logan, and Remus just looked angry towards this person that stood behind Logan, massaging his shoulders.

Roman was Logan’s lover. Three years yesterday, actually.

_And now today, they were tangled up in this mess._

Roman had asked Logan out when Logan was saying how useless and stupid relationships were, actually. He had pulled Logan into his arms, a nervous look on his face as he asked the nerd. “Can I show you that relationships are better than you think? Just give me one chance?”

Logan wanted to say no, but the look in Roman’s eyes just… Made him feel something. He had a deep feeling that he should say yes.

_And god, he was so glad he did._

Roman had made Logan feel so loved during those three years. He had his doubts at first, but he grew so fond of Roman. His touches, his gestures, everything about him Logan absolutely fell HARD for.

_Then you had Remus._

Remus had established a deep connection with Logan after they both realized neither of them really felt listened to or loved enough. They became the best of friends, and Logan grew very fond of the trash man.

Of course, once Roman found out how they both felt he tried to spend as much time with them as possible, but Remus and Logan still remained the best of friends.

_God, this was such a trolley situation._

Logan didn’t have as deep of a connection with the other three, but they still deserved so much. They deserved to live, they deserved everything…

A small sob escaped Logan, and he heard Patton’s trembling voice. “Kiddo…”

“Time's-a-ticking.” The man behind him chuckled, the grin visible in his voice. “Who will it be~? The twins~? Or everyone else~?”

Another loud sob emerged from Logan, and he felt himself crumbling down in his chair. What the hell was he supposed to do?! Oh god, oh fuck… It took him a few minutes, just sitting there in that chair, hunched over and sobbing. What to do, what to do...

Then it hit Logan.

_The only goddamned thing he could do._

“I-“ He hiccuped. “I know what my choice is.”

Logan could feel the others tensing up in anticipation. “Oh~?” The man chuckled. “And what would that be~?”

Logan took a shaky breath, looking up. His eyes locked with Romans tear filled ones. All he could think was ‘Fuck, please forgive me for this…’ “I-I-“ He hiccuped, inhaling deeply.

_“I choose myself.”_


End file.
